There's Only 1 Thing 2 Do 3 Words 4 You
by Luna Sakamoto
Summary: With all said and done Amu had been with Tadase for while when she broke it off, only when he comes back to her does she realize who she truly loves, song fic, republished


_**I am republishing this just to have it on its own seeing as I will no longer upload one shots in bunches, nothing but maybe a few grammar and spelling changes have made though you are welcome to read again if you'd like**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Give me more lovin then I've ever had.  
Make it all better when I'm feelin sad.  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Barely gettin mad,  
I'm so glad i found you.  
I love bein around you.**

**You make it easy,  
as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)**

I sat on my balcony. Tadase had broken my heart in middle school and now I had figured out who I had loved all along. I let out a sigh. Ikuto I wondered what you'd think of me if I told you how I feel. He helped me when Tadase had broken up with me. I never got mad at him anymore; in fact I loved his playful antics. I had been avoiding him again. He just saw me as a little kid still. I was in high school now and I had always wanted to be with him.

**There's only one thing two do three words for you.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
there's only one way two say those three words  
and that's what I'll do.  
I love you.  
(I love you)**

I was at Rima's house with Yaya and Utau. They decided to have a sleep over to try and see what was wrong with me.

"Amu, you have been pretty dazed lately" Yaya pointed out

"She's right, and you've been avoiding Ikuto. You used to come over to hang out with us." Utau complained

"It's obvious you're in love with him, I knew it even when you went out with Tadase." Rima told me.

"I-I don't like that stupid pervert." I blushed.

"Yaya noticed that too" Yaya smiled

"I don't like him" I argued.

"Then you won't mind if I call him up right now" Utau said holding up her phone

"NOOO anything but that!" I told her

"Then do you love him?" Rima asked him.

I sighed then nodded my head while blushing.

**give me more lovin from the very start.  
Piece me back together when I fall apart.  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Best that I've had.  
I'm so glad that i found you.  
I love bein around you.**

**You make it easy as**

**easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)**

Tadase had come over to say he was wrong to have dumped me and he loved me again. I gave him a glare but he didn't take the hint. He moved close to me and kissed me. I slapped him

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him

"But Amu…" I cut him off

"I already like someone else!" I spat before running. Kept running and when I stopped I found myself in front of Ikuto's house. I ran up and knocked on the door.

"How many times have I told you to… Amu why are you here Utau is out and I get the feeling you don't want to see me." He told me

"Ikuto" I hugged him a few tears slipping from my eyes

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"C-can I come in" I hiccupped.

"Sure here" he lead me inside. We sat on the couch.

"I want you to tell me why you're here." He told me playing a bit with my hair

"Tadase came over today." I began

"What he do?" he asked a little ticked

"He wants me back" I explained

"What you say?" he asked now with a sense of worry.

"He kissed me and I slapped him, and I told him had another person I held close to my heart" I said to him leaning my head into his chest.

"Oh…" somehow he sounded hurt. I needed to tell him I was in love with him.

**there's only one thing two do three words for you.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
there's only one way two say those three words  
and that's what I'll do.  
I love you. I love you  
(I love you)**

"Ikuto, I need to tell you something." I began turning pink

"Yes Amu." He looked at me. I saw a small amount of sorrow in his eyes.

"We've been friends for a long time. I know it's gonna seem weird what I'm gonna say but listen to me okay." He nodded his head to tell me he was listening.

"I-I love you" I managed to say as my face turned red

He hugged me.

"You don't know how much I wanted this" he said to me pulling out of the hug. I stared into his sapphire orbs. I saw his face getting closer to mine. Our lips touched and I felt my heart pound hard. The door opened

"Ikuto, I'm home… Amu!" I pulled away from Ikuto.

"Since when did this happen?" Utau asked excitedly

"Just now" Ikuto told her smiling then pressed his lips back on me

**you make it easy, it's easy as 1234  
there's only one thing two do three words four you i love you  
(I love you)  
there's only one way two say those three words  
that's what I'll do I love you  
(I love you)  
I love you I love you.  
One two three four I love you.  
(I love you)  
I love you  
(I love you)**


End file.
